Frozen Passion
by lilacflame91
Summary: Kai and Tala met in the Abbey. But things change when fate brings them together. KaixTala one shot.


'Why is it,' sighed Kai, as he leant back against the headboard, 'that this stuff always happens to guys like us?'

'Who knows,' replied Tala, resting lightly on Kai's chest. 'I suppose that's just the way it works. Guys like us aren't supposed to have easy lives. We're supposed to just sit back and take all the crap that's thrown at us. Then we're supposed to just shut up and forget about it all.'

At this, Kai looked down at him, brushing his hand through Tala's deep, crimson hair. Tala glanced into his eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kai and Tala were two normal guys, except that their lives had been sheer hell. Not three months had gone by since Kai had been held back and made to watch his father and siblings being attacked, and then murdered. Tala, on the other hand, had no memory of his family, after being sold to work for an evil corporation, Bio-Volt. This is where the two boys had met, on that fateful day.

'Come with me Kai,' called Voltaire. 'You have to join your group for training.'

It was Kai's first day n the new regime. He had just turned eleven, and his grandfather, Voltaire, had moved him into the top group at Bio-Volt. Voltaire was responsible for the creation of Bio-Volt, and the training of its students. Many people had found it bias and misguided to allow Kai to advance at such a young age, when other students were not allowed to join until they were thirteen and had completed the set course. Kai had done neither of these, but was still to be moved into the advanced training group.

'Ah, Voltaire, welcome.' Sneered Boris. 'What brings you down here.'

'You know very well Boris, that I am here to deliver your new student.'

'Ah yes, of course, young master Kai, how could I forget.'

'He is to be trained and treated the same as your other students.'

'Do not worry sir, Kai will be treated well.'

'Yes, but not too well.' Remarked Voltaire, sweeping out the room.

'Right,' snapped Boris, turning back to the four young boys. 'Battle practice. Bryan, you work with Spencer. Tala…' he said, rounding on a small boy with flame red hair. 'You can work with young mister Voltaire.'

Kai was walking back to the groups quarters after practice, when the young redhead caught up with him.

'Hey Kai.'

'Yeah, what.'

'Why were you moved into our group. You're only a kid.'

'So what's it to you.' Hissed Kai. 'I earned my right to be in this group, just the same as you did. Just because my grandfather owns the place…'

'Voltaire's you're grandfather!' gasped Tala, a look of shock upon his face.

'_Kian _Voltaire, yeah.' Shrugged Kai. 'Why does it matter?'

Tala just stared at him, mouth agape, before shrugging and turning away down the corridor. Kai followed behind, wondering what had just happened.

Kai shivered as he walked out into the cold night air. He knew that the cold was nothing, and that he would need all his strength for the nights training. It would not do well to use up his strength before the fight. He knew that his father would not give him a chance, and that he would never go easy on him.

Kai had just turned fourteen, resulting in a new training schedule. Every night, he would meet Kain and begin his training, fighting to improve his strength. He had to, it was what Kain wanted, and it was why he was here. Kai had been born to follow in his father's footsteps: to become a leader, a fighter, and a killer.

Kai sighed as he stepped out onto the training grounds. He was, though he hated to admit it, nervous. He knew that he didn't really stand a chance against Kain, and that his injuries were likely to be heavy and often. As he waited, he glanced up at the windows, checking for a familiar face. Sure enough, he was there, waiting, watching.

Tala stood by the window, watching over the young bluenette, trying to tell himself that someone like Kai could never care for anyone, let alone him. He saw Kain walking into the grounds, and stepped away from the window. He knew that he would be punished if he was caught out of his dorm at this time of night. He glanced at the clock and sighed. '_Eleven already_' he thought, and walked back to the dormitory.

'Where the hell have you been.' Asked Bryan, the moment he walked in the room.

Tala just rolled his eyes and collapsed on his bed. He could never tell the others, they wouldn't understand, no one would. How could they, when he barely knew why himself. He could not understand why he was so infatuated by the boy, but it was impossible to confess, he knew the looks he would get if people found out. And Kai, Kai would never forgive him. They had been friends for so long, and Tala was not going to risk their friendship falling apart. He would not allow his emotions to ruin it.

'Tala…'

His thoughts came crashing back to earth. He knew that voice, so long had he desired that voice and its owner to be his own.

'Yeah Kai, what's up?'

'Why aren't you asleep, it's nearly two o'clock.' Kai asked, wondering what could be keeping him awake.

'No reason, just been thinking.'

'Bout what.' Quizzed Kai, sitting down on the edge of Tala's bed.

'_So close,' _he thought, glancing down wistfully at the redhead. '_If only I wasn't such a coward, if only I could tell him the truth._'

Suddenly Tala's words made him leave his thoughts.

'Nothing really,' he lied, but gave in and added. 'I was just wondering whether you were coming back.'

Kai couldn't help but smile at this. Tala had always been there for him, even when he first met the Demolition Boyz.

'Thanks, but I always do come back, even if it is a bit late.'

'Yeah you'd better get to sleep, you'll need your strength for tomorrow.'

'Why, we've got the day off?'

'Exactly.' Smirked Tala, as Kai walked over to his bed.

'Yeah fine, night Tala.'

'Yeah, g'night Kai.'

Tala woke the next morning, chilled by the cool morning air. He got up and dressed, glancing around the room. The other four had already left, making the most of their day off. They had the whole day to themselves; able to go wherever they wanted and do whatever they pleased.

Tala knew that the guys would not waste their time hanging around the Abbey. Sure enough, Tala found the group at the local park, with Ian, Bryan and Spencer caught up in a furious snowball fight. Kai, however, was stood out of the way, watching for stray snowballs. Tala was just walking over to him, hoping that they could talk, when he was hit square on the chest. Desperately looking around to find his attacker, he didn't see Kai walk off alone. Tala was hit again by Bryan, before becoming caught in the battle.

Kai leant back against the wall, just out of the others' view. He hated what was happening to him. He was supposed to be emotionless, the 'ice prince'. Yet he had fallen for the young redhead. All he wanted was to be with Tala, but he knew that if his father caught him, then he would be punished. Kain would never accept the truth, he'd never allow it. No, it would have to wait, at least until his training was complete. He had to train as a fighter, and was being trained to kill. At least then, Kain wouldn't be able to stop him.

Kai glanced around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of Tala amongst a flurry of snowballs. When he saw that he was still there, Kai turned and walked away. 'Someday.' He sighed.

Tala glanced around the room. It was his nineteenth birthday, and they had managed to get the afternoon off. Tala sunk back into his chair just as Kai walked in. He was now seventeen, and had been through three years of training with his father, and more recently, Kian and Karl. Tala watched him as he walked over to the table. As he watched him, the old thoughts returned. Kai's training had hardened his attitude, as well as his appearance. It was rare to see his smile, and he always seemed to be scowling. Yet Tala had never turned against him, no matter what Kai did or said to him. No matter what happened, Tala would always stand by him. He would always love him.

Kai looked at Tala out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he had left it too long, and that he should have acted a long time ago, but he was scared. He now knew that fear was worthless, and if he was ever going to make his move, to tell the truth, then it would have to be tonight. Everything was so different to how it used to be, they had both changed so much. This would be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Two hours later, Tala walked out into the grounds. He had his heart set, and knew that it was time to come clean. He had followed Kai out into the night, preparing himself for what was to come. He sat down beneath a tree, having lost sight of Kai.

'I'll never be able to tell him. At this rate, I'll just end up alone again. No, I can't do this, I can't face the truth.'

'Tala…'

Tala turned around to se Kai standing beside him. Fear flooded through him, as he sat in silence, wondering how much Kai had heard.

'Tala, what's wrong. What can't you do?'

'Nothing Kai, don't worry, go back inside. I'm fine.'

'I can't go back in.'

'Why not, what's wrong?'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Sure, what about.'

'No, not here. We can't be overheard, we need to go somewhere else.'

'Where can we go, it's too late to get out, the gates will be shut.'

Kai looked around, checking if the coast was clear. When he saw that it was safe, he turned back to Tala.

'Meet me at my 'quarters, no one will bother us there. Get there in ten minutes if you can. Don't worry, you won't get caught. Just get there.'

Tala watched as Kai ran off, knowing that he had to go and meet him. He didn't know what Kai wanted, but he knew that this was his chance. He had to tell Kai, and now was the time to do it. He stood up and walked back into the Abbey, glancing at his watch. Five minutes had gone already. He broke into a run, working his way through the maze like passages, up to Kai's dorm. Kai had recently been moved in to his own rooms at the back of the Abbey, because of his training schedule. This meant that he had free run of the area around him. As Tala turned into the last corridor, he saw Kai waiting at his doorway.

Kai couldn't help but smile as he saw the red-haired boy running towards him. Tala stopped, panting, at the door. Kai glanced at the clock.

'You're late.'

Tala looked over at the wall behind.

'Give me a break Kai, I did my best. Anyway it's only by a minute.'

'Yeah, but still'

Kai looked at Tala and laughed, ha looked so annoyed, yet he could tell that he was trying not to smile. He hadn't changed at all, not since they had first met.

'So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in. I'm not waiting all night.'

'Yeah, fine. Just tell me what's going on. What are you being so secretive about, anyway.'

'Come in and I'll explain.'

Tala walked into the room, walking over and sitting on the couch. Kai came over and leant against the arm of the couch, next to Tala.

'Well then.'

'What?'

'What did you want? Or did you just drag me all the way down here for no reason.'

'No, of course not. It's just…'

'It's just what?'

'Look it's hard to say, alright.'

'Well, can you show me.'

Kai looked Tala in the eye, hesitant, before pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled away after a minute, unable to look at Tala, for fear of his response.

'Kai…'

Kai slowly looked up into the face of the one he loved so much. He feared hatred most of all, but was surprised to see compassion and lust upon Tala's face. Tala smiled at him, before catching him in another passionate embrace.

'Thank you.' Whispered Kai.


End file.
